


let me try and explain again

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (Fifty) First Dates, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Multimedia (sort of), Text Messages, emojis, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Even: Mum is asking when we had our first dateIsak: ????Isak: Why would she ask that? What are you telling her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love text message-type fics because they're great practice for dialogue and I had so much fun writing this, there may be more. 
> 
> OMG THE FUCKING EMOJIS KILLED ME TO FORMAT!!! But we have to have emojis. That's just how these two roll. Also, I hope the gif shows up. I'm looking at mine on Windows 10 and it doesn't show on Chrome, but it works everywhere else. Huh. 
> 
> Title taken from 'Birds' by Kate Nash (which I listened to on repeat whilst writing this one)

 EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM ❤️

Aktiv nå

17.21

 

Mum is asking when we had our first date

????

Why would she ask that? What are you telling her? 

Chill, babe. We're just talking and it came up

I would like to make a dirty joke here but I'm actually worried about the kind of things you talk about!

HahaHA

Come on Isak, she's really curious

You know her, she'll need answers. And I guess I'm curious as to what you think our first date is

So you just talk about this stuff with your mum?

I guess

Isaaaaaak

Eveeeeeen

Fine

Ummmmmmm

(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )?

The swimming pool

That's what I thought too! But then I can't tell her that because she'll ask what pool

Just no. I don't want to get grounded

I'd actually like to see you again this lifetime

 ❤️ 

HOLD UP

Are you asking me to lie to your mum? 

About our first date which we actually agree was on Halloween? 

That bike ride was pretty special though, right?

I loved that bike ride

No, not lie. Just something less likely to get me in trouble

UGH BABY 

Fine but that whole night was amazing and I'm high-key sad we can't tell her that 

Maybe at our wedding when we can get away with the stupid shit we've done

We didn't really have a normal first date though. Or a normal first meeting

Can you imagine telling people how we met though?

LOL

A random person: Hey how did you and Even meet, Isak?

We met in a bathroom in school

He used up all of the tissues but then took one RIGHT OUT OF THE BIN

And gave it to me and then we smoked weed outside in the freezing cold

A random person:

 

Actually, as far as bathroom stories go, that's not too bad

Fuck, I love you

(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

Now that I've thought about it we shouldn't tell your mum about Halloween

When we left our dates to have our own date kind of thing

Ummm

How does your mum not hate me?!!

Yeah

She loves you! Besides, mum already knows I was really just asking you that night but Sonja thought we were going together. It was my idea, too

I mean, she doesn't and can never know the specifics of that night

Isak come on, are you mad?

Isaaak

Isak Valtersensss

(Crying Face ) (Loudly Crying Face ) (Dog Face )

Sorry, Eskild came in to bug me

 I really should lock my door

What did he want?

Dinner

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...are you cooking?

No, Linn is. I said I'm not hungry

Geez you never eat!

I eat...

Are you really leaving that there for me to add dirty shit to?

NO! Haha

And fyi I'm the fucking best at cooking! I can get a Michelin star whenever I want!

Don't think I didn't notice you text-hesitate when asking me if I was gonna cook

I have yet to see any actual proof of all of your so-called skillz

As my boyfriend, you are obligated to believe me at all times

Damn

But about your date question

Mum's wandered off now, actually. She got tired of me texting you

ARE YOU SURE SHE LIKES ME?

YES ISAK. SHE ADORES YOU

Okay. Good

We agree that our first date was on Halloween, right?

Yes

But we can't tell people until our wedding

Yes

Soooooo what we need is a cover first date to tell people

GENIUS

(Smiling Face With Sunglasses )

What are you thinking?

Though I'm not really hungry, I kind of want to see you tonight

Just kind of?

Really, madly, deeply, passionately miss you SO much

Are

You

Asking

Eveeeeeeen

Me

You're so extra lmao

Out

For

Dinner

You're making me wait for your answer, is that it?

Isak, you're SO romantic. You just swept me off my feet with how fucking smooth you are

Shut up

OK

Even

Hallooooo

 Even Bech Næsheim

Asdfghjkl

I'm sorry, please never stop talking

(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )

Yes, of course I'll go on a fake first date with you

Oh

Cool

Say around 19?

Cool

OK. Are we going to dress up? Let's dress up!

Yeah, fine. Let's dress up!

Will you wear a tie?

Sure, if it will go with my snapback

GASP

No snapbacks!

Then no beanies!

You're always telling me what to do. I guess it's time for us to consciously uncouple

WHAT?

You're pop culture education is sorely lacking, Isak

I just Googled that shit and it's actually real? Fuck!

I know, right??

Wow

I have to go and prepare for our fake first date

Awwww no don't go

So do you. If you show up in your usual clothes, I swear I'll...

Yeah?

What are you going to do to me?

I don't have time to sext, Isak, I have to make myself look beautiful

I wasn't!!!

You're already beautiful (Winking Face )

Fucking smooth, Isak

Soooo I'll see you at 19? Pick me up?

I'll bring my bike and leave it at your place for later

I still want to be able to tell people that we went on a romantic bike ride at night

❤️

Can't wait to see you

Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments and constructive criticisms) feed my soul <3


End file.
